csofandomcom-20200223-history
Claim Your Weapon
Claim Your Weapon is an event in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a weapon-giveaway event that requires players to complete the given missions during event period in order to achieve the reward. There are many concepts of mission, depends on each region. The 3 concepts below are the most popular: Special Mission= *The weapon can be obtained for 100 days (or 200 days) upon completing a Special Mission. Note that a Special Mission can only be completed once per day. *Permanent status can be achieved after collecting the weapon for 1000 days. *Duration Extender can be used to extend the duration. *Player still can choose other prizes as well after completing Special Mission. |-| Gameplay= Achieve an amount of gameplay during event period and continue it in a short duration (mostly 10 days continuously) to achieve the weapon for permanent. |-| Kill Point= *When logging in during event period, player will receive the weapon for 7 days. *Each time achieving a required amount of kill points with the given weapon, the duration will be extended to 100 days (maximum 10 times proceeding during event period). *Permanent status can be achieved after collecting the weapon for 1000 days. *Duration Extender can be used to extend the duration. *Only count in rooms with 4 players and above. Weapons Uzi= Firstly built in 1948, the Uzi is an Israeli submachine gun fed with 32 rounds of 9mm. It has a very high fusillade as well as light mobility, making it as a perfect quick kill weapon. |-| MK3A1= Firstly built in 1984, PJ MK3A1 is an American bullpup automatic shotgun fed with 10 rounds of 12 gauge. It is deadly in close quarter combat due to its high rate of fire and high damage. There are only few versions were produced. |-| FNP-45= A stable and balanced .45 caliber pistol that holds 15 rounds. This is the next generation JCP (Joint Combat Pistol) that was built in 2007 to compete with M&P45 and HK-45, as well as other .45 caliber pistols. |-| Norinco= Firstly introduced in 1986, Norinco 86S is a gas-operated, rotating bolt, bullpup assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It uses high caliber rounds that give high damage per shot but repaid with high recoil for penalty. |-| PGM= Firstly introduced in 1993, PGM Hécate II is a 7-round .50 BMG caliber anti-material bolt-action sniper rifle. Its efficient muzzle brake greatly reduces the outcoming percussion. |-| NG-7= Firstly introduced in March 2012, IMI Negev NG-7 is an Israeli machine gun fed with 150 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It has high firepower and rate of fire but also comes with high recoil. QBS-09= Introduced in 2005, this is a shotgun manufactured by the Institute of China Ordnance Industry chambered with 5 rounds of 12 gauge. It can be fired while reloading. |-| Falcon= Firstly build in 1998, Falcon is a Czech single-shot sniper rifle fed with 1 round of .50 BMG. It has a very high destructive and penetration power, making it reliable even in a very long range. |-| Python= Introduced in 1955 and stopped production in 2005, this infamous magnum revolver pistol is fed with 6 rounds of .357 SIG. It boasts high damage per shot, but beware of its high recoil. |-| PP-2000= Firstly introduced in 2006, this is a Russian SMG PDW fed with 44 rounds of 9mm. Even though the damage is low, its rate of fire is superb. |-| Ultimax= The Ultimax 100 is a Singapore-made 5.56mm light machine gun, developed by the Chartered Industries of Singapore. Firstly introduced in 1977, it is chambered with 100 rounds. It has high firepower and is extremely accurate due to its constant-recoil operating system. However, the fire rate is low and it is heavy. |-| KH-2002= Firstly introduced in 2002, this is an Iranian assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It can be fired in 3-round burst fire mode for long range engagement. Bizon= Firstly introduced in 1996, this is a Russian SMG fed with 64 rounds of 9mm Parabellum. It has a very high magazine capacity and able to deal with multiple hostiles. However, the damage is relatively low. Battle Weapons Later on, Battle Weapons are added in this event. They are stronger than the original weapon. Bultimax100.png|Battle Ultimax (Improved accuracy, recoil, rate of fire and weight) Bfnp45.png|Battle FNP (Improved damage, accuracy and recoil) Bqbs09.png|Battle QBS (Improved damage) Bpgm.png|Battle Hecate (Improved damage, weight and magazine size) Bmk3a1.png|Battle Jackhammer (Improved damage to zombies) Bbison.png|Battle Bizon Category:Events